


Washable Hearts

by NewBeginnings



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: Джим пишет на теле Леонарда забавные факты, и единственное, что тот знает наверняка, — больше свои фломастеры он никогда не увидит.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Washable Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/876129) by [neko_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_fish/pseuds/neko_fish). 



— Черт, ну Джим, не дергайся. Мне нужно правильно нанести все и запомнить.

— Мне щекотно, Боунс!

Сосредоточенно нахмурив брови, Леонард продолжает прописывать мускулы и кости на верхней части тела Джима. У него скоро зачет, а Джим был очень добр и предложил помощь в подготовке, так что теперь Леонард подписывает каждую часть его тела легко смывающимися фломастерами. У дочери была упаковка, и он случайно бросил их к себе в сумку, когда уезжал из Джорджии. 

Для чего еще существуют соседи по комнате и лучшие друзья?

— Хм, так… дельтовидная мышца, трапециевидная, лопатка… Ключицы, большие грудные мышцы…

Джим стоит в одних боксерах и сверху вниз глядит на надписи на теле. Все его лицо уже размечено: «височная кость», «скуловая дуга» и «верхняя челюсть» давно заняли свое место наравне с остальными костями головы. Мускулы обозначены коричневым, а самое яркое пятно — черная монобровь: Леонард «ошибся», когда писал название мышцы гордецов над переносицей, и зачеркнул слово. (Он случайно! Честно.) 

Вдобавок ко всем анатомическим наименованиям у Джима выросли чернильные усы, напоминающие закрученные спагетти, и для этого оправдания ни у одного из них нет.

— Соски тоже состоят из независимых мышц? — поигрывая бровями, спрашивает Джим, когда фломастер начинает скользить по груди. Леонард закатывает глаза, рисует вокруг сосков круги и добавляет на животе большую дугу:

— Доволен?

Опустив глаза, Джим с детским восторгом смеется.

— Я не слишком, но вот моя грудь точно рада.

— И отлично, — отвечает Леонард, даже не слушая его. — Так, ну-ка. Это передняя зубчатая мышца и наружная косая мышца живо… Джим, ты что, втягиваешь живот?

Джим трясет головой и отводит глаза.

— Не-а. Понятия не имею, о чем ты. Там и втягивать нечего, у меня самый настоящий и прекрасно накачанный пресс, Боунс. Знаю-знаю, он вдохновляет и впечатляет.

— Ага, как же... Повернись-ка, мне нужно закончить со спиной, и потом перейдем к ногам, — Леонард слышит облегченный выдох Джима, когда тот разворачивается, и пытается не улыбаться.

Джим продолжает болтать:

— Ты, наверное, единственный человек в Сан-Франциско, у кого есть смываемые фломастеры. О, они еще и максимально стойкие! Кстати, ты знаешь, что раньше они высыхали за пару дней? Хитрая маркетинговая афера. Родителям приходилось снова и снова покупать фломастеры для детей. Правда, когда это было! Двадцать первый век… Где ты их вообще раздобыл? 

Леонард снова закатывает глаза.

— У дочери. Я сто лет потратил, чтобы найти магазинчик, в котором все еще продавались фломастеры и настоящие раскраски.

Джим бросает на него взгляд:

— Может быть, потому, что теперь есть падды, на которых можно раскрашивать что угодно?

— Преимущества технологий преувеличены, да и потом, так же гораздо веселее. Паддом не разрисуешь человека с ног до головы.

— Вот, точно, — произносит Джим, изучая свои руки. — Я чувствую себя самым анатомически правильным человеком на всей планете. Это занимательно.

Отрывая взгляд от его кожи, Леонард бормочет:

— Не говори так, звучит очень жеманно. И вообще, погоди, я буду рисовать вены и артерии, еще не так себя почувствуешь.

— Не могу поверить, что ты назвал меня жеманным, кто вообще использует это слово? — Джим хмыкает. — Почему ты, кстати, возишься с человеческой анатомией? Ты уже давно все это запомнил, и мы оба знаем, что ты отлично сдашь зачет. И… ты в курсе, надеюсь, что в наши дни существуют трикодеры?

— Никогда не помешает освежить память, — замечает Леонард. — Ты поблагодаришь меня, когда все умные девайсы вдруг сдохнут. У врачей, которые полагаются исключительно на трикодеры, отбирать лицензии нужно.

— Вот поэтому, Боунс, ты и значишься моим лечащим врачом. Когда тот день настанет, ты сможешь объяснять людям, что у меня глубокий порез на… — он поднимает руку и зачитывает: — «глубоком сгибателе пальца», и он нуждается в незамедлительном лечении, иначе я истеку кровью и умру. Слушай, ты успеешь закончить за сорок пять минут? У меня еще лекция.

— Постараюсь, но не могу обещать, — Леонард тянется за коричневым маркером. — Если не успею, сразу после занятий ты обязан вернуться сюда и даже не вздумай промокнуть. Эти чернила смываются как дешевая косметика. А завтра, кстати, я буду повторять на тебе вулканскую анатомию.

Через сорок три с половиной минуты Джим выбегает из комнаты на пару в таком же виде: анатомически правильно размеченный, с усами и монобровью.

Никто даже не ведет бровью при его появлении в таком виде.

* * *

Стоя перед зеркалом, Леонард озадаченно смотрит на свое отражение. Он не уверен, розыгрыш ли это или всерьез — если честно, с Джимом никогда не понять наверняка, он непредсказуем, как квантовая физика, в которой все существует и не существует одновременно до тех пор, пока не измерено… и так далее.

В первые же недели совместного проживания Леонард понял: когда дело касается Джима, никаких предположений допускать не стоит.

За то время они не только стали лучшими друзьями, но и перешли в категорию «друзей с привилегиями». Началось все, конечно, с большой пьяной ошибки вроде:

_— Боунс! Я собираюсь сходить в тот новый бар и напиться до смерти! Тебе стоит присоединиться._

 _— С чего это вдруг? Я могу выпить и один, прямо здесь, без свидетелей._

_— Но есть вероятность, что я сделаю что-то безумно глупое, может, я пойду нырять с маской и трубкой в фонтане… опять. Разве ты не хочешь увидеть такое? Пошли! Будет весело!_

_— Джим, ты каждый день делаешь что-то безумно глупое. Пожалуйста, не подходи к воде, пока ты пьян, ты вполне способен утопиться в полупустом стакане. Если я пойду, ты наверняка утянешь меня вместе с собой, так что спасибо, но нет. Будешь сам по себе сегодня._

_— То есть это «да»?_

_— Конечно, это «да». Погоди только, я куртку возьму._

И это каким-то невероятным образом привело к тому, что сейчас, более чем год спустя, он озадаченно торчит перед зеркалом. У него на груди нарисовано огромное сердце, закрашенное красным цветом, а на животе написан забавный факт.

 

_«Забавный факт: у Вулкана красное небо, нет луны, но есть электрические огненные песчаные бури!»_  
Он понимает, что не стоило оставлять фломастеры на видном месте. Теперь он наверняка не получит их обратно.

Как бы он ни хотел спросить у Джима, откуда вдруг взялся этот забавный факт, у него нет времени на разгадывание загадок или взлом Кирк-кода. Приняв души и смыв с себя надпись и сердце, Леонард выбегает из комнаты с черничным бейглом во рту и термокружкой, полной кофе, в руке.

К тому времени, когда заканчиваются все занятия, о происшествии он уже и не помнит.

* * *

Следующие пару дней Джим преследует первокурсников и особенно близнецов-андорианцев. Не то чтобы Леонарда это расстраивает: он понимает, что между ним и Джимом нет ничего серьезного, потому что Джим просто не способен на такое. Они лучшие друзья, которые время от времени делят постель — и больше ничего. Джим даже не засыпает с ним, перебираясь к себе в кровать, как только им удается отдышаться. Это не то, на что Леонард надеялся, но он с радостью принимает все, что Джим готов ему дать.

Так что когда Джим снова решает провести ночь с Леонардом, тот только выдает положенную порцию ворчаний и почти мгновенно сдается.

С утра он снова находит у себя на груди сердце и еще один забавный факт на руке.

_«Забавный факт: в XV веке все были готовы к испанской инквизиции! Обвиняемых уведомляли за тридцать дней»._

Он высовывает голову из ванной комнаты и смотрит на Джима — тот безмятежно сопит в своей кровати. Решив не будить его, Леонард закатывает глаза, залезает в душ и старается не особо задумываться, стирая красный фломастер с груди.

* * *

Он знает, что Джим — ходячая энциклопедия, и не должен удивляться тому, что его мозг забит бесполезными интересными фактами. Просто иногда Леонарду хочется, чтобы Джим рассказал их вместо того, чтобы писать на теле.

Вытянув шею, чтобы прочитать надпись на спине, он вздыхает, обнаружив самую уродливую из всех виденных им белку и облачко со словами:

_«Забавный факт: белки опознают друг друга при помощи поцелуев. XXX (это поцелуи, а не то, о чем, по-твоему, я подумал)»._

Не удержав улыбку, Леонард отправляется смывать эту красоту.

* * *

— Так ты, гм, пишешь забавные факты на всех, с кем проводишь ночь? — спрашивает Леонард однажды за обедом. Они обычно это не обсуждают, но после стольких раз ему просто нужно знать.

Джим вздергивает бровь и смеется:

— Нет, конечно, Боунс! Это было бы совсем уж глупо. Я привык думать, что чуточку более социально адаптирован, чем ты считаешь.

Леонард понятия не имеет, как трактовать это заявление, и только пожимает плечами.

Но с того дня старается не отключаться после секса и, притворяясь спящим, ждет, что будет делать Джим. За тихим шуршанием он слышит слабое: «Боунс?» и продолжает мерно дышать, не открывая глаз.

— Ну разумеется, выдуманные радиоволны от твоего коммуникатора тебя могут разбудить, а мой голос — нет, — Джим фыркает и продолжает перебирать что-то. Леонарда потихоньку начинает клонить в сон, но он изнывает от желания открыть глаза и подглядеть.

Колпачок отходит от фломастера с легким щелчком, и, почувствовав мягкий кончик у себя на лице, Леонард едва не дергается.

Вот же сволочь.

Бормоча какую-то мелодию себе под нос, Джим выводит у него на лбу очередной факт, берет другой маркер и начинает писать у него на груди. Стараясь совсем не шевелиться, Леонард пытается по ощущениям расшифровать послание.

Джим пишет _«Боунс. Боунс. Боунс»_ , закрашивает слова и превращает их в большое сердце. Закрывает фломастер и мягко касается губ Леонарда.

— Спокойной ночи, Боунс.

Ощущение тепла пропадает, и Леонард пытается не задрожать. Заспанно вздохнув, он вслепую нащупывает одеяло, натягивает его на голову и, поглаживая пальцем нарисованное сердце, засыпает. Отражение в зеркале утром демонстрирует ему _«Забавный факт: Альберт Эйнштейн не носил носки»_ на лбу, и Леонард клянется любым способом отомстить Джиму.

Но смывать сердце он не торопится.

* * *

Через несколько дней Джим пишет только _«Доктор Леонард Маккой»_ , обводит текст в мультяшное сердечко и зарисовывает.  
Какой из этого делать вывод, Леонард не знает.

* * *

Несколько дней (и ночей) они проводят порознь — Леонард уезжает в Джорджию. Когда он возвращается, Джим пишет _«Я скучал по тебе»_ и принимается, как обычно, заштриховывать. Леонард с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы не сесть и не допросить его, и старается не дышать, но буквально через минуту Джим уходит в свою кровать и прячется под одеялом.

Леонарду в эту ночь так и не удается уснуть.

Утром он игнорирует плохо прорисованного и грустного андорианца, у которого из живота торчит усик с надписанным облачком: _«Забавный факт: у андорианцев возникают проблемы с равновесием, если они теряют антенну»_. Вместо этого он таращится на большое красное сердце и думает, почему Джим не смог просто произнести то, что написал.

Днем тот спрашивает, в чем дело, но Леонард трясет головой и говорит:

— Андорианцы могут приспособиться за сутки, между прочим. Потеря антенны не делает их навеки инвалидами, антенны отрастают со временем.

Вместо этого он хотел сказать, что тоже скучал.

* * *

Через неделю его любимая кофейная кружка пропадает, и у Леонарда закрадывается подозрение, что Джим разбил ее, когда вернулся домой пьяным. Жаловаться по этому поводу, впрочем, времени нет: он весь день проводит на парах, а затем его еще и ждет долгая смена в клинике. А после, в качестве приятного завершения дня, ему приходит сообщение от Джима, загремевшего за решетку, с просьбой внести за него залог.

Он уже забыл, каково это — спать больше пяти часов — и теперь отчаянно пытается вспомнить это ощущение, медленно волоча ноги в сторону участка. Держать глаза открытыми удается с трудом, но он столько раз ходил этим путем, что наверняка смог быть добраться и вслепую.

Полицейский при виде него приподнимает шляпу и буднично произносит:

— Добрый вечер, доктор Маккой. Похоже, у вас был долгий денек, давайте я проведу вас.

— Что он сделал на этот раз? — спрашивает Леонард, не уверенный, что хочет услышать ответ.

— Ничего совсем ужасного — попал в потасовку. И в этот раз даже не сам нарвался, кажется. Он совершенно трезв, насколько я могу судить, — добавляет офицер.

Перед камерой с задержанными Леонард поднимает бровь и скрещивает руки на груди, пытаясь выглядеть максимально угрожающе. Джим только посылает ему печальную усмешку, и Леонард вздыхает: — Ну, хотя бы на этот раз ты одет.

— Хей, я уже не маленький, Бонус. Теперь я в брюках, когда меня арестовывают, как минимум в половине случаев! — парирует Джим и после паузы добавляет: — Спасибо, что пришел за мной.

Леонард ко многому выработал иммунитет, но Джим Кирк остается тем, чему он сопротивляться не может.

— Не беспокойся, — двигаясь к выходу, он качает головой, — пошли уже домой.

Когда они возвращаются, Джим отвлекает его, соблазняя — эта стратегия работает идеально. Леонард с трудом не позволяет сознанию уплыть, дожидаясь традиционного послания. Джим пишет _«Я разбил твою чашку. Прости»_ , и Леонард от удивления почти открывает глаза.

Утром у него на боку обнаруживается _«Забавный факт: человеческий мозг способен поддерживать около 150 стабильных отношений»_. Леонард хочет спросить — если это верно, что тогда происходит с ними? Про себя-то он и так знает: Джим проник в его жизнь и заменил около ста тридцати из этих связей — плюс-минус двадцать.

На следующий день его по возвращении ждет новая чашка, неприметно расположившаяся на столе. Она не похожа на старую, которой Леонард дорожил из-за надписи: «К черту наполовину полные и наполовину пустые, я просто хочу чашку кофе», но у нее такое же настроение: на дне нарисован средний палец и написано «Отвалите. Я пью».

Леонард чувствует на себе взгляд Джима, пока рассматривает чашку. Ему не хватает духу сказать: «Я прощаю тебя» или даже: «Спасибо за новую чашку», хоть это и простые фразы. Вместо этого он спрашивает:

— Джим, не знаешь, чья это?

— Без понятия, Боунс, — отзывается тот.

— Значит, будет моей, мне как раз нужна новая. Она хорошо заменит предыдущую.

В дверце микроволновки он видит отражение улыбающегося Джима и делает все возможное, чтобы не улыбнуться в ответ.

* * *

Долгое время ничего не меняется: Джим продолжает царапать все, что не может произнести вслух, на груди Леонарда, а тот отвечает, как умеет.

И только одной ночью Джим медлит перед тем, как взяться за фломастер. Осторожно и медленно он начинает писать над сердцем.

_«Мой?»_

Леонард распахивает глаза и резко садится, неожиданное движение пугает Джима, и он скатывается с постели и валится на пол с возгласом. Игнорируя его шокированный взгляд, Леонард чуть не сворачивает шею, пытаясь понять, действительно ли Джим написал именно это. Слова не разобрать, и он несется в ванную. Останавливается у зеркала и таращится на вопрос внутри пустого мультяшного сердца.

Когда дело касается Джима, это единственное слово вполне может обозначать: «Я люблю тебя. А ты меня любишь?»

В комнате Джим все еще валяется на полу, ошеломленный и слегка испуганный. Леонард переворачивает его на спину, выдирая у него из пальцев фломастер, и снимает колпачок. Он неуклюж со словами и в таких ситуациях не может выдать ничего толкового (даже простое «да, конечно»), поэтому рисует анатомически правильное сердце и пишет в нем: _«Только если это — мое»_. Нашарив еще один, голубой, фломастер, он дописывает _«Забавный факт: ты идиот»_ у Джима на животе.

Даже когда он откладывает фломастер и садится на кровать, в комнате продолжает стоять тишина. Ни единого слова, только взгляды. Джим остается неподвижен, смотрит на него расширившимися глазами. Через несколько секунд он опускает взгляд на грудь и, осознав, что не может ничего прочитать, с трудом поднимается и исчезает в ванной.

Сердцебиение громким стуком отдается у Леонарда в ушах, и он сглатывает. Теперь остается только ждать реакции.

Джим возвращается, и они все еще молчат и смотрят друг на друга. Достав из тумбочки коричневый фломастер, Джим пишет на себе: _«Твое»_.

Сердце Леонарда падает куда-то в район ребер и отчаянно бьется там. Он повторяет за Джимом, выводя надпись.

_«Твое»_.

Губы Джима растягиваются в улыбке, а его глаза буквально зажигаются, и все, все вокруг становится светлее. — Вот тебе еще один забавный факт, Боунс: мультяшные сердца романтичные, а вот анатомические — не очень.

— Ой, заткнись, — ворчит Леонард, — и иди сюда.

— Я уже думал, не попросишь.

И остаток ночи они пишут друг на друге смываемыми маркерами секреты, которыми не делились ни с кем другим и для которых нельзя подобрать слова, чтобы произнести.

* * *

К огромному облегчению Леонарда, утром Джим оказывается рядом с ним: свернулся в клубок, чтобы поместиться на слишком узкой для двоих кровати.

У обоих на коже все еще темнеют признания и сердца, и Леонард улыбается, глядя на надписи на теле Джима.

Они носят секреты друг друга на коже.

Он фыркает, и именно в этот момент Джим медленно открывает глаза. Лениво улыбается:

— Доброе утро.

— Привет, — бормочет в ответ Леонард.

— Знаешь, я думал, что после такого серьезного признания будет куда больше секса, — признается Джим, — и точно куда меньше упражнений в каллиграфии.

Леонард окидывает взглядом разбросанные у кровати фломастеры и хмурится.

— Ну, в ближайшем будущем такие упражнения не предвидятся. Ты забыл закрыть их, болван. Наверняка все теперь засохли.

— Видимо, придется теперь просто говорить все вслух, — тянет Джим, целуя его в плечо.

Леонард закатывает глаза.

— О Господи, и как мы это переживем?

— Как думаешь, Джоанна расстроится, когда узнает, что мы израсходовали все ее фломастеры? Нам нужно будет поблагодарить ее — отправить открытку или еще что…

Леонард поднимает бровь.

— Нам? Не-а. Тебе нужно написать ей письмо с извинением за то, что обокрал ее… «или еще что». — Его взгляд падает на живот, и он хмурится. — …Тут написано _«Я бы отдал за тебя мое правое яичко»_?

Джим читает и смеется.

— Ага, но давай сохраним это в секрете?

Леонард трясет головой и собирается ответить, но видит на своем бедре _«Забавный факт: я твой навсегда»_.

Заметив то же самое у Джима на плече, он решает не говорить ничего и вместо этого целует Джима.


End file.
